new_motherbasefandomcom-20200213-history
Cookie
Shhh.... ♥ Elizabeth is a 15 year old girl who goes by the name "Cookie" who came from a rival FOB from area unknown. She's a happy gamer with multiple sides of her personality. Her personality seems to be described as an average "loli". Cookie is a Special Force Operative for the Faction "Scarlet Elite" and she is also the one who analyzes a lot of the field mission data. Cookie is also a Legendary Gunsmith for the R&D Team. She also cooked for the Mess Hall Team before the fall of NMB and abolishment of that team. Cookie works with all factions, helping as much as she can with either Intel or Support in missions. She is known to be a very decent all round Operative that specializes in mostly sneaking missions. She has a very bright positive personality, and at the same time carries a very dark and vulgar humor. Cookie can balance between the two. Early Life Cookie was a child soldier, taken from her home. Not much is known where or when she was in the battlefield. What is known is that in 2014, when Cookie was 12, she was forced into being a Drebin, a huge network of underground gun launderers who replaced ID chips in guns so they could be used by anyone. She was given her own Stryker, which she used as a mobile home, despite being only 12. Cookie had the M1133 Medical Evacuation Vehicle, which have an air conditioning unit mounted on the back. The medical vehicle also has a higher-capacity generator. A recent upgrade program provided a field retrofit kit to add air conditioning units to all variants. With this, she was able to launder ID guns worldwide. She then joined a Rival FOB unit not known. They would treat her like family, until she infiltrated NMB, only in search for animals. Scarlet Elite Duties Cookie serves as a multi-purpose Operative for the faction "Scarlet Elite". Although her rank is not specified, she has many roles. She is a secondary Enforcer behind Jess for special operations, interrogations, and wet work. She also serves as the leading Technology and Analyst Specialist. She is so far the highest ranking in the R&D Team due to her always developing something. Guns, Mechs, Gadgets, Servers, and so much more. She is also the highest ranking in the Intel team. She gathers Intel and Mission Data very well. When people want to know something, they usually go to her, and she'll give intel to anyone who asks. Cookie's Research Lab Originally this was supposed to be just a Server Room, however Cookie turned the old gap behind the huge door of Shell 1 Core B2 Computer Room, and turned it into her own miniature Research Facility . Arsenal Gear used to be there hidden in NMB. It had been removed during the KATS incident. The remaining gap has been transformed into Cookie's main area of operations, excluding the Computer Room itself. Her huge servers are used for unknown reasons, no one never really knows what she is in there researching except her faction who is also not informed of everything she develops. All we know is it's pretty scary in there. The only people that have access to inside the Lab are of course Cookie herself, Jess, and Cindy. This lab was destroyed during the fall of NMB. The Fall of NMB and Citadelle Laferriere During the fall of NMB, she was attempted to gather all of the data and information she could out of her server room but found it near impossible due to Royalist hacking and interference. Before her server room was completely destroyed during the incident, Jess came in and rescued her, leading her down to escape with Naked Nathan and Samantha in a submarine. After arriving at Citadelle Laferriere, she participated in a mission to Guantanamo Bay to steal a helicopter, driving the submarine with the last of its gas to the base and then falling asleep as the ground team completed the main mission. After becoming injured in the escape, she spent a short time in the makeshift medical bay being treated by Jess at the fortress. She is now up and moving, helping Jess organize the base and teams of soldiers to get jobs done. Spoofs and Facts -Cookie's Scarlet Elite outfit is a Spoof of the Ocelot Unit From Metal Gear. Her outfit also resembles the kind of outfit you'd see a German Nazi wear. -Cookie's personality is similar to Sunny From Metal Gear, And Nagisa from Clanned. Only at times she is shown to be way more vulgar than both of them. it is also similar to Kinzie Kensington in Saints Row: The Third -Other members often label her voice to have a mind movie of "Nyanners" when she speaks. -Cookie is usually found in Shell 1 Core B2 Computer Room of NMB. -Cookie's Avatar is originally known as "Shiro Sakamachi" from Deviant art created by L4No-Shiro